


NSFW Alphabet - Stranger Things

by Jsounds



Series: NSFW ABC [14]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blindfolds, Body Hair, Come Eating, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Food Kink, Gag reflex, Gay Sex, Kinks, Locker Room, Loud Sex, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Public Sex, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Steve Harrington's Scoops Ahoy Uniform, Teenagers, Underwear, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: Find out what the boys of Hawkins are really into...
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader
Series: NSFW ABC [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587622
Kudos: 23





	NSFW Alphabet - Stranger Things

A - After sex

Steve genuinely cares about you. He’ll pull you into a cuddle and you’ll sit in a sweet silence, just enjoying each other’s company. 

B - Bottom or Top?

Steve’s vers but he tends to lean more towards top, usually. He’s the protector, the carer. When he holds you in his arms as he makes love to you, it just feels better for him. 

C - Cum

Steve prefers to cum in your mouth. He just loves the act of feeding you his seed and watching you swallow his creamy goodness.

D - Dress up

It embarrasses him, but if you ask nicely he'll dress up in his sailor outfit. 

E - Experience

Back when he was the cool kid, Steve would usually fuck his way through school - so he knows exactly what he’s doing in bed now. 

F - Favourite bodypart

Steve loves the ass. Plain and simple, he just loves to watch it walk in front of him. 

G - Gag reflex

Steve’s got a fairly decent gag reflex. He can take about 7 inches before choking, but it's a bit of a struggle. 

H - Hair

Steve’s naturally not that very hairy and the few chest hairs he does grow he tends to shave off - it just doesn't suit him.   
However, he does maintain a narrow trail, which makes him feel sexy. 

I - Intimacy

Steve’s very protective. He may not seem it at first, but if he cares for you, he’ll do anything he can to keep you safe and happy.

J - Jerking 

Steve’s a horny teenager, so he’ll usually have his fingers wrapped around his cock if you're not around. 

K - Kinks

Steve’s a bit of an exhibitionist. He loves testing his luck and fooling around with you in the school locker rooms and showers, or even in the woods.   
Since becoming an employee of Scoops Ahoy, Steve’s been quite curious to try incorporating ice cream into the bedroom...

L - Lube

Steve will usually use lube and have some onhand. He wants to make it as comfortable for you as possible, but will sometimes get carried away during a rough quickie and just use spit.

M - Massages

Steve will give you a massage if you really want one, but he’s not super into it. 

N - Nope (turn offs)

Steve’s actually quite turned off by the ‘popular kids’ as it reminds him of himself when he was arrogant and selfish. He prefers outcasts. 

O - Oral

So many times between classes or shifts at work, you’ll be on your knees slurping at precum from Steve’s cock - he’s almost addicted to your mouth.   
He also really enjoys waking you up with his face buried in your ass, licking you out for breakfast. 

P - Position/Place 

Steve loves fucking you in the cowboy position. It just turns him on so much to watch your sweaty body moving up and down on his shaft.   
Steve’s favourite place to get naughty is in his car, in the backseat. He loves the thrill of being caught by Sheriff Hopper.

Q - Quickie

Steve loves a quickie. So often he’ll drag you into the toilets of the mall and fuck you in the stalls or quickly dump a load inside you in the shower. 

R - Risky

Steve loves to get a bit risky - he just loves the adrenaline rush. He’ll fuck you in every car parking spot in Hawkins. 

S - Stamina

Steve can go about two rounds, usually. Sometimes he likes to just cum in both of your holes a night. 

T - Toys

Steve has a few blindfolds, dildos and even a vibrator he loves to include when you both have a moment alone in his bedroom. 

U - Underwear

Steve usually wears boxer shorts, often with simple dark colours too. 

V - Volume

Steve’s pretty loud in bed. His moans and grunts can be heard through walls. He really eggs you on when it comes to dirty talk to, as he loves to hear you beg for it. 

W - Wrecking Ball

Steve isn't usually that rough, but occasionally after a rough day he might rip your shirt open, leave hickies on your skin and leave the bedroom in a complete mess by the time he’s done with you. 

X - X-Ray (Dick size)

Steve’s got a 7 inch, narrow, cut cock with low hanging balls.   
He keeps it trimmed, as he prefers the groomed look more. 

Y - Yep (Turn ons)

Steve really loves the dorkier, funnier, weirder types. They interest him far more than the cool kids. 

Z - Zest

Steve’s almost always horny, so he’s ready to fuck wherever, whenever.


End file.
